


冷战

by gwjkl



Series: Good Omens - Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: *斜线有意义。Crowley/Aziraphale，有Wilde/Aziraphale暗示*刚刚睡醒的克劳利





	冷战

不知为何克劳利睡过了整个19世纪，甚至连第一次世界大战都错过了。他不喜欢战争——无论是指那个“骑士”，还是人类自相残杀——可他错过了一个极佳的邀功机会。地狱对克劳利的失联十分恼火，克劳利不得不打起精神工作，好让上头不那么愤怒。污染于一战中展露头角，她的许多发明令克劳利嗅到机会：可卡因和海洛因四处可见，许多人仍相信这是一剂良药。为了更好地推广，克劳利先做了尝试，这成为他近六千年来难得感到后悔的事情之一。将药物完全排出体外后，兴奋感仍在他的胃里翻滚不休。克劳利不知道人类怎么能承受这个。但这就是人类，永远在向最好和最坏的两个极端推进。出于对这种疯狂的尊敬，他甚至施展神迹去了伦敦苏豪区。  
施展神迹穿过大半个英国不算疯狂——他看着天使，橱窗后站立着抚摸书面的亚茨拉斐尔，一世纪未见而他们甚至还在冷战——这才是疯狂。克劳利觉得冷，也觉得热，那些已经排出的药物将他躯体的神经一根一根炸开。他不知道亚茨拉斐尔是否能看到他，他也不在乎让亚茨拉斐尔感知到他在这里。我在这里。恶魔低语，双眼发红。看看我，看看我，天使。你会害怕吗？我想吃掉你，占有你，或者撕裂你然后撕裂我自己。天使在橱窗中仿佛天堂幻影。他丰腴得可爱，看书时的表情悲悯得接近哀悼。一个恶魔追逐了六千年而不得的幻影。克劳利想以人类的方式撞向橱窗，让肉与血与玻璃碎片四散纷飞以玷污天使纯白的倒影。  
你会怜悯吗？你会爱我吗？  
而后恶魔的眼睛看到了书的作者。王尔德，哈。  
恶魔补过了历史。突然一切都有了解释：天使拿书的方式，他的表情，他没有展开可如果展开必定哀伤低垂的羽翼。并不是说他们对彼此有任何守贞的必要。恶魔会因为任务或单纯的欢愉去睡其他人类，但他不会记住他们。天使不同。天使是充满爱的造物，亚茨拉斐尔会奉献一切，从身到心，然后在这个人类离开或死亡后为其哀悼。而在克劳利需要帮助的时候——一瓶圣水，仅仅是一瓶圣水，又不是说克劳利真的会自杀——亚茨拉斐尔就那么转身走了，之后这一百年中以天使的方式寻欢作乐。不，克劳利不会细想天使都去找了什么乐子。  
克劳利抬起眼睛，睡醒后首次注意到伦敦已经被污染弄得肮脏绝望。天空铁灰。克劳利瞪着上面。他想炸掉伦敦所有的马车和汽船，所有排放浓烟污水的工厂，或者成功地炸一次国会。而天使还他妈的站在那里，低头固执地爱抚着王尔德的书。克劳利伸手烧掉了他旁边的房子。火势随他的离开而蔓延。

在克劳利看不见的地方，亚茨拉斐尔悄声叹息。


End file.
